For Elphaba
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: When Fiyero is in the cornfeild getting tortured, what was he thinking? a look inside at what was happening to Fiyero in that scene. Love is stronger then Pain.


**A/N: wow. I am on a FF role! This is the 4****th**** thing I published in a week! Usually I'm lucky if I post something every 2 weeks! I love winter break! So yeah, please review and DON'T FLAME! So yeah enjoy. Takes place right before and during "No Good Deed" when the guards are torturing Fiyero. **

**Disclaimer: I own the soundtrack and listen to it every day! Other than that, I don't own Wicked! **

"Where did the Witch go!" yelled one of the guards, grabbing Fiyero by the back of his neck and forced him to look up at the guard.

"I will tell you nothing!" Fiyero spat, glaring at the guard, who, in response, punched him in the face. Fiyero fell to the hard ground, shakily gasping for breath. "TELL US WHERE SHE IS!" another guard screeched, hauling Fiyero up to kneel before him, holding a knife to Fiyero's arm, below the shoulder. He summoned up the strength he had left to yell out:

"NEVER!"

The guard stabbed the knife into Fiyero's arm and dragged it down to his elbow, cutting deep into his flesh. Blood welled up and spilled down the rest of his arm to pool at the rest of the ground. Fiyero gritted his teeth, determined not to give them the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

_For Elphaba _he thought. _You're doing this for her, so she can be safe. For Elphaba. Remember. For Elphaba._

The guards demanded him to tell them, or "you will he lose your sorry life." They finished.

"No."

He was rewarded with a kick in the chest, he heard a sickening _crunch _as the bones in his ribs shattered and collapsed to a heap, spitting out blood, and taking fast and shallow breaths, for every breath he took hurt him even worse, put him in more pain then he already was.

_For Elphaba. For Elphaba. For Elphaba. You love her. So protect her. Give her time to run. Time to get away._

The guards took a new approach: "This could be all over, if you tell us where she is, we could take you to be healed. Do you want to die for some ugly _witch_?"

_For Elphaba. For her. For your Elphaba._

"I will never tell you." He gasped out. His breaths were becoming more quick and shallow. He gasped in pain when the guards hauled him up and threw him across the ground; he heard the crack of breaking bone, then pain shot up his un-bleeding arm and his leg. Then the guards hurled rocks at him, each finding its mark. He couldn't take it any longer, he screamed.

_For Elphaba. For Elphaba. For Oz sake let her be alive. For Elphaba._

His mind was clouded with agony. He couldn't feel his arms or legs, he could barely tell when the guards dragged him to the center of the field again, and yelled at him more, beating him when he didn't answer them, or said "No. No" whenever he did. One guard got out a whip and stuck it out at him again and again, leaving long and deep gashes down his back. The ground was soon covered in blood. His blood. But the guards didn't stop. They only beat him again and again.

But he didn't care.

_For Elphaba, I know I will give my life, I don't care anymore. _

How long had it been? Hours? Only minutes? He was covered in blood; his once emerald Captain of the Guard uniform was torn and blood stained, and though fuzzy sight he could see his rib bones poking out of his chest. He was broken and bruised and he was sure no one would recognize him for what he was now. Broken.

The guards had left eventually. Calling out that he would die more slowly, more painfully, if they let him die alone. This is what he deserved, for treason.

_For Elphaba. I did this for her. She's safe by now. For Elphaba, for my Elphaba._

His last thought before he passed out were:

_For Elphaba. The one I love._

**And we all know what happens next, right? Yeah, I've always wanted to read a story about Fiyero getting tortured, so when I didn't find one I wrote one. If you wrote one, or know of one will you tell me in your review? Thanks? REVIEW! **


End file.
